


Relief

by amandaterasu



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Cute, F/M, First Kiss, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:01:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25465117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amandaterasu/pseuds/amandaterasu
Summary: An off-shoot of my larger fic, Public Relations, this details what happened to Biggs after the Main Character got him out of jail.This is a birthday present for a good friend of mine, who loves a Biggs!
Relationships: Biggs (Compilation of FFVII)/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	Relief

**Author's Note:**

  * For [saltedearthsch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/saltedearthsch/gifts).



> Happy Birthday, Bun!

Biggs ran a hand through his hair as he pushed his way into Seventh Heaven that afternoon. The last twenty-four hours had been insane - first his girlfriend of almost eight years dumped him, then he got into it with the guy he _knew_ she was going to end up with. That, of course, got him fucking arrested - Shinra _bullshit_ that was - and he spent the night in jail while that asshole proved what he already knew: Shinra, and everything remotely related to them, was toxic.

A chorus of voices calling his name was the only warning he received before Wedge picked him up in a bear hug. “Had a good night with the girl, did ya?”

Jessie laughed. “We noticed you stopped answering your phone, and you didn’t make it home…”

“Yeah…” he said anxiously. “About that. She... dumped me.”

“Really?” Tifa asked from behind the bar as he approached.

“Yeah,” he agreed, and took a seat. “I can’t say I didn’t see it coming.”

"But you were out all night?" Wedge said, his face contorting in a mask of both confusion and sadness. 

Biggs laid his head on the bar. "Yeah. Rufus had me arrested after I punched him."

"You _punched_ Rufus Shinra?" Jessie laughed. "Did he cry?"

"No, he was pissed. Had me arrested 'cause he's a possessive prick." He took the drink Tifa quietly set in front of him. "Look, the whole thing was bad, top to bottom. But you know that because Shinra was involved. Just… all you need to know is: she and I broke up; I punched Rufus Shinra; he had me arrested; and anything you hear about her on the news or in the papers was done to get me _out_ of jail."

"So what now?" Wedge asked. 

"I don't know, yet," he snapped. "Can you just give me a minute?" 

His friend looked even more hurt, but Jessie took Wedge's arm and pulled him over to the dart board to play a round while Tifa continued cleaning glasses and watching him. Biggs didn't say much after that, he just stared at the bartop and drank, dealing with the cacophony in his head. 

He felt guilty. Not for punching Shinra, nor for being a shitty boyfriend, but because he didn't feel sad or depressed about being dumped. He was worried for her, sure. He'd be worried for anyone in a relationship with a Shinra. But the only thing he felt about the end of their relationship was _relief._ Biggs couldn't help but wonder if that made him a shit person.

Once he finished his drink, he looked up at Tifa. "What am I supposed to do now?"

She shrugged. "I don't know. What do you _want_ to do?"

The answer came faster than he expected, and he turned to Jessie. "Where's Andie?"

* * *

Biggs rang the doorbell at Andie's house, glancing down at the groceries in his arms. Jessie, her roommate, had scrawled: "I TOLD HIM TO HE COULD COME IN!" on one of the bags, giving him the rare free pass into the "no men allowed" house. He was a little disappointed when one of their other roommates opened the door for him, but she just waved him through before returning to her room. 

Taking his time to put the groceries away, he chewed his lip when he thought about what he would say to her. Jessie had warned him that Andie had been really upset when he stopped answering his phone after leaving to go "keep an eye" on his now-ex. That upset had turned to real sadness when it became obvious he was not coming back that night. He didn't know if he should be anxious or pleased about the fact that his interest was probably reciprocated. 

A squeak followed by the sound of shattering glass got his attention, and he turned to see Andie in the entrance to the kitchen, a pile of shards of glass at her feet mixed with water. She was staring at him in shock, so he said, "Let me get that. You go put some slippers on."

As he knelt down and swept the picked up the largest pieces of glass, she asked. "What are you doing here?"

"I was hoping to talk to you," Biggs replied, then pointed at her feet. "Slippers. I don't want you to get hurt."

"It's a little late for that, don't you think?" she said as she walked away and headed back toward her room. 

Grumbling under his breath, he picked up the rest of the big pieces, throwing them in the trash before he started searching for the broom. He found it when the bristles smashed into his head, and he looked over his shoulder to see Andie brandishing it at him before she retracted it, sweeping up the tiniest shards. 

He struggled with how to start, but it was Andie who broke the silence. "I'm really happy for you, that things worked out with your girlfriend," she said. The expression on her face was open and friendly, but her voice betrayed her, trembling slightly with feelings she'd probably spent the day trying to kill.

"They didn't," he said simply. "She dumped me yesterday, right before we left."

"W-what?" Andie looked up at him, shocked. "If she dumped you, why -"

"There was some Shinra fuckery going on," he said. "Something so bad that the playboy sent her down to the slums with bodyguards and his dog to hide from it. I didn't feel like I could just _leave_ her like that. Honor bound to make sure she was safe."

"You didn't come back," she replied dubiously.

Laughing at the awkwardness, he said, "Yeah. I got arrested for punching Rufus Shinra in the face."

"You punched -"

"Yes."

_"Rufus Shinra?"_

_"Yes."_

"In the _face?!"_

"Yes!" he laughed. "It was everything I dreamed it would be, too, for all that smug bastard thought he was winning." Biggs took a few steps closer to her and reached out, brushing his hand over her hair. "But I'm not here to talk about that."

Andie blushed and bit her lip "What are you here to talk about, then?"

Sliding his hand behind her head, he closed the last bit of distance between them, pressing his lips to hers. Her eyes snapped open in shock as his fell closed in relief and he pushed his tongue past her lips - parted in a gasp - to taste her properly.

Biggs shifted his weight, bringing his other arm behind her waist, pulling her against him as the broom clattered to the floor and her arms snaked around his neck. Once the initial surprise passed, Andie gave as good as she got, pressing herself against his chest in eagerness.

"That," he said, tearing his lips from hers and squeezing her. "I'm here to talk about that, and how I've wanted it for the last six months."


End file.
